In using refining elements on such disk refiners, a plurality of such refining elements are attached to the refiner in the form of a ring about each of two opposed holders, which are rotary relative to each other. Both holders can be rotated in opposed directions, or one holder can be rotary and one stationary.
During refining, the material to be refined passes through the refining gap, which is formed between refining elements on the opposed holders. During said passage, the material is simultaneously worked. This working normally takes place during continuous operation under high pressure and temperature, whereby the working members on the front sides of the refining elements are subjected to wear. Due to such wear, the quality of the worked fiber material deteriorates, so that the refining elements must be exchanged after a certain period of time. This time can amount to several months.
During the necessary exchange of the refining elements, it has been found that the old elements have become so rigidly stuck, due to baked fibers and extracted substances, that they can be removed only with great trouble and after a long period of time. In many cases it is not sufficient to merely loosen the holding screws. Since the refining elements are fixed very tightly on the holder, there is no space for removing them by prying. In certain cases it has thus been necessary to knock off or cut to pieces one of the elements in order to be able to remove the elements, which moreover involves the risk of accidents. After one of the elements has been removed, it is then relatively simple to take off the remaining elements.